


Cookies & Chocolates

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Baking mis-adventures, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But how was he supposed to make the cookies when the damn oven had decided that it didn’t want to work? Where Kon tries to make some cookies and chocolate for Tim as a Valentines Day present but hits a tiny snag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies & Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was EGGLORRU’s fabulous suggestion

Kon wanted his first Valentine’s day with Tim to be special. Extra-special even! Extra-extra-special! The meta had wanted to do something amazing for his boyfriend! Something beyond the traditional flowers, chocolates, gifts and dinner out that seemed to make up the general population’s plans for the 14th. So he had decided that nothing said ‘I really, really love you!’ like some home-made chocolate cake.  
  


With that goal in mind, the meta had checked the Internet for some easy recipes before smacking his head and going downstairs to check Ma’s collection of cookbooks. With her help (i.e. a lecture on how he was supposed to walk before running because he hadn’t ever baked anything so straight away attempting to make a cake was just asking for trouble) and guidance, Kon changed his plans to make some cookies and chocolates for Tim.  
  


It wasn’t moist, chocolate-y cake but you couldn’t argue against double chocolate chip cookies either right?  
  


But how was he supposed to make the cookies when the damn oven had decided that it didn’t want to work? Kon had tried everything to get it to work just long enough for him to make a batch or two of the cookies. He tried pleading, begging, threatening, even gently kicking the door. All that happened as a result of that was that the oven wound up with a dented door that couldn’t be closed properly.  
  


The meta stared at the cookie dough, going from one scoop to another as he wondered what to do. Ma and Pa had gone out to pick up some groceries so he couldn’t ask them for help. The oven was being a total bitch and he had less than 30 minutes before he had to leave to see Tim. Thank God that at least the freezer wasn’t like the oven.  
  


Kon decided to check on the chocolate that should have set by now. His initial plan had been to buy some chocolate and wrap it up with some ribbon. But Ma had offered him a far better alternative. She had suggested that he melt the chocolate, add in some almonds or hazelnuts and maybe a pinch of chilli and then pour it into a setting pan to make some unique chocolates. She had even helped him buy a setting pan that would help him make a dozen chocolate hearts at one time! As he opened the door of the freezer, Kon hoped that the chocolate had set.  
  


A puff of cold air kissed his nose and cheek as he leaned in to check the chocolates. Kon poked one of the pieces, satisfied at the hard feel of them. At least one of the items was coming along. All that he had to do was decorate them using some melted white chocolate and then wrap them up! The cookies however…  
  


Kon closed the freezer compartment, turning back to frown heavily at the baking tray. What he needed was an oven. Or someplace warm enough that the cookie dough could harden and turn into crispy treats. Warmth… That was it!  
  


With a snap of his fingers, Kon exclaimed “Why didn’t I think of that before!” Grinning triumphantly, he held the tray up in both hands. He could simply hold the tray inside a TTK bubble and warm up the base! A TTK oven, for the lack of a better word, seemed like a good solution to his problem!  
  


The meta wrapped his TTK around the tray, imagining its shape to be like a bubble lying on top of the tray. Concentrating on maintaining the shape, the meta held the tray up above his head and narrowed his eyes at the bottom of the tray. There was a sharp, fizzling noise as his laser vision began to heat the pan.  
  


Thank God for his TTK and invulnerability, or else the red hot pan would have burnt the skin off his hands. Kon tried to maintain an even heat under the cookies, forcing the ‘bubble oven’ into a smaller shape. Perhaps the smaller area would help the cookies bake fas-  
  


Kon jumped a mile when a loud bang came from his hands. His TTK bubble popped, allowing the burnt, goopy cookie dough to go flying off in all directions. With a bewildered look at the tray, which looked like someone had punched through it, and then at the ceiling that was now littered with black cookie dough, Kon mumbled, “How’d that happen?”


End file.
